The oil and gas industry typically conducts comprehensive evaluation of underground hydrocarbon reservoirs prior to their development. Formation evaluation procedures generally involve collection of formation fluid samples for analysis of their hydrocarbon content, estimation of the formation permeability and directional uniformity, determination of the formation fluid pressure, and many others. Measurements of such parameters of the geological formation are typically performed using many devices including downhole formation testing tools.
During drilling of a wellbore, a drilling fluid (“mud”) is used to facilitate the drilling process and to maintain a pressure in the wellbore greater than the fluid pressure in the formations surrounding the wellbore. This is particularly important when drilling into formations where the pressure is abnormally high: if the fluid pressure in the borehole drops below the formation pressure, there is a risk of blowout of the well. As a result of this pressure difference, the drilling fluid penetrates into or invades the formations for varying radial depths (referred to generally as invaded zones) depending upon the types of formation and drilling fluid used. The formation testing tools retrieve formation fluids from the desired formations or zones of interest, test the retrieved fluids to ensure that the retrieved fluid is substantially free of mud filtrates, and collect such fluids in one or more chambers associated with the tool. The collected fluids are brought to the surface and analyzed to determine properties of such fluids and to determine the condition of the zones or formations from where such fluids have been collected.
One feature that all such testers have in common is a fluid sampling probe. This may consist of a durable rubber pad that is mechanically pressed against the rock formation adjacent the borehole, the pad being pressed hard enough to form a hydraulic seal. Through the pad is extended one end of a metal tube that also makes contact with the formation. This tube is connected to a sample chamber that, in turn, is connected to a pump that operates to lower the pressure at the attached probe. When the pressure in the probe is lowered below the pressure of the formation fluids, the formation fluids are drawn through the probe into the well bore to flush the invaded fluids prior to sampling. In some prior art devices, a fluid identification sensor determines when the fluid from the probe consists substantially of formation fluids; then a system of valves, tubes, sample chambers, and pumps makes it possible to recover one or more fluid samples that can be retrieved and analyzed when the sampling device is recovered from the borehole.
It is important that only uncontaminated fluids are collected, in the same condition in which they exist in the formations. Often the retrieved fluids are contaminated by drilling fluids. This may happen as a result of a poor seal between the sampling pad and the borehole wall, allowing borehole fluid to seep into the probe. The mudcake formed by the drilling fluids may allow some mud filtrate to continue to invade and seep around the pad. Even when there is an effective seal, borehole fluid (or some components of the borehole fluid) may “invade” the formation, particularly if it is a porous formation, and be drawn into the sampling probe along with connate formation fluids.
Additional problems arise in Drilling Early Evaluation Systems (EES) where fluid sampling is carried out very shortly after drilling the formation with a bit. Inflatable packers or pads cannot be used in such a system because they are easily damaged in the drilling environment. In addition, when the packers are extended to isolate the zone of interest, they completely fill the annulus between the drilling equipment and the wellbore and prevent circulation during testing.
There is a need for an apparatus that reduces the leakage of borehole fluid into the sampling probe, and also reduces the amount of borehole fluid contaminating the fluid being withdrawn from the formation by the probe. Additionally, there is a need for an apparatus that reduces the time spent on sampling and flushing of contaminated samples.